What just happened?
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Established Faberry; Quinn sees something that breaks her heart. But is all what she believes it to be? I don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
>All mistakes are mine. No Beta. <strong>

_Rachel singing._

* * *

><p>I hate having free periods because Quinn still has class, so we can't sneak about together. Since we became a couple a few months ago, we'd spend many lunchtimes in the choir room making out, and getting caught a few times. Mostly we'd only been caught by Lucy, who played in the band and comes into the choir room to practice. I sit down at the piano and start to play, not really focusing on the note I am playing, just playing from the heart.<p>

"What no show today?" a voice calls, making me jump and whip around towards the door. I let out a breath when I realise it is just Lucy. She comes over and sits next to me.

"Nope. No show today. Quinn has history, so it's just you and me, Lucy-Lou," I reply pushing her playfully. At least I had someone to spend time with now, the thought made me smile. "Hey lets sing something?" I giggle jumping up and rushing over to my bag, to find a song.

"Ooo, I've found one, I've always loved this song, but it doesn't really fit my emotions right now, but that okay," I mumble to myself as I pull out some sheet music and hand it to Lucy. She raises an eyebrow at the music but shrugs and starts to play.

_Suddenly she's  
>Leaving<br>Suddenly the  
>Promise of love has gone<br>suddenly  
>Breathing seems so hard to do <em>

I stand with my pink mic in my hand, smiling at Lucy, as my only audience member should get my full attention. I dance slightly, giggling as I do so.

_Carefully you  
>planned it<br>I got to know just  
>A minute to late, oh girl<br>Now I understand it  
>All the times we<br>Made love together  
>Baby you were thinking of him <em>

_Why do I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do<br>You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)<br>Why do I love you like I do _

_Ain't gonna show no  
>Weakness<br>I'm gonna smile  
>And tell the whole world I'm fine<br>I'm gonna keep my senses  
>But deep down<br>When no one can hear me  
>Baby I'll be crying for you <em>

_Why do I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do<br>You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)<br>Why do I love you like I do _

_Can't go back  
>Can't erase<br>Baby your smiling face oh no  
>I can think of nothing else but you<br>Suddenly _

_Why do I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do<br>You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do) <em>

_Why do I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do <em>

_You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)<br>Why do I love you like I do _

_Why do I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do<br>You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)<br>Why do I love you like I do _

As the long plays off, I smile at Lucy before checking the time. I ran over to Lucy and hugged her tight, as we pull away; I stare into her eyes and smile. Suddenly she leans in and I freeze when our lips touch.

"Oh... Um... Quinn will be out soon, I am going to her house to surprise her for when she comes home," I say to Lucy as I clean up and rush out the door.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

I've been sat outside Quinn's house waiting for her to arrive for about 20 minutes now and finally her car pulling into the drive way. I hope up off the floor and run over to it.

"Hey baby," I whisper as I lean in only to be pushed away. "Quinn, what's wrong?" I ask taking her hand but she only snatched it away.

"Get away from me, Berry! I saw you today, how long had it been going on hey?" Quinn shouts back at me, I stumble back in shock, what had she seen. "Well? Don't you have an answer? I said I saw you kissing that band geek, Lucy! And don't even lie to me, because I heard the song before hand as well!" Quinn screams, pushing past me and making her way up the house.

"Quinn! Let me explain," I call, running after her. Only to receive a slap around the face, I look up shell shocked to a sight that breaks my heart. Quinn with tears streaming down her face.

"There is nothing to explain. I confronted that Lucy, bitch, before I came here and she told me everything. So there is nothing you can say to make this better. I gave up my family, my reputation, everything for you. I let you into my life, let my guard down around and you repay me by cheating on me. How could you do this to me?" Quinn asks, the voice sounds so broken and vulnerable. "You know what, I don't even want to know, you better leave before Santana gets here; I called her on my way and she is coming straight over with B. I doubt you'll be in one piece if she finds you here." Quinn tells me before turning away and going into the house. With one final look, she shuts me out of her life.

* * *

><p>Slight changes in this chapter my pretties. Chapter two up later today :)<br>- H


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
>All mistakes are mine. No Beta. <strong>

_Rachel singing._

* * *

><p>It had been two days seen Quinn broke up with me and luckily for Lucy those days had been the weekend. Whatever she had told Quinn was a lie and I was going to make her pay. I'd spend the last couple of day the same way I'm guess Quinn did – sobbing my eyes out. My dads had tried to make me feel better but I knew it was going to work. I didn't want cuddles or ice-cream or concern, I want Quinn. Suddenly a knock at my bedroom door brings my out of my thoughts.<p>

"Rachel honey, there is someone here for you. Should I let her in?" My dad, Leroy, asks smiling sadly at me with just his head poked through the grab between the door and wall.

"Who is it Dad?" I ask, because unless it's Quinn I didn't want to see anyone.

"It's someone called Lucy; she said she is in the band for glee." Leroy replied, stepping fully in the room. I could feel the anger boil up inside me.

"Yes dad, you can let her in." I reply getting up off the bed, and trying to control my anger slightly. Finally after what feels like hours Lucy opens the door and walk in with a big smile on her face.

"Hey sunshine, how are you holding up? I heard that you and your cheerio broke up and I wanted to check that my favourite singer is okay." She says stepping closer to me, I step back so she can't touch me. I can see hurt flash across her face.

"Can you just excuse me on moment?" I say before slipping into the bathroom, pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dial a number that scares me.

"Hola?" A feminine voice answers.

"Santana, it's Rachel. Listen before you hang up and get ready to kill me, please just give me some time to explain! I did NOT kiss Lucy, she kissed me and I stop it. But she just turned up at my house and I am going to get her to tell me what she told Quinn. So maybe if you don't believe me you'll believe her own words." I rush out quickly hoping to God Santana doesn't hang up on me, I hold my breath whilst I wait for a reply.

"Listen Berry the only reason I'm not going to hang up is for Quinn! You have 10 minutes to get her to confess or I'll hang up." Santana replies her voice dripping with anger. Smiling to myself I walk back into the bedroom and place the phone on the bedside table, the phone has already automatically locked itself, so Lucy has no idea that we are on the phone to Santana.

"Lucy, I know you spoke to Quinn on Friday after you kissed me. I want to know what you said to her, because that is what made her end things with me, and I think I have a right to know." I say not beating around the bush about getting her to tell me the truth.

"What do you mean sunshine? I told her the truth. I told we share something special, that I love you and the kiss was magical. I told her that even though you don't know it yet you want to be with me and nothing would stop us from being together." Lucy says like I should know this already, like it was common knowledge.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shout, shocking myself with the volume of my voice, "There is nothing between us Lucy! You kissed me! You ruined my relationship with the person I really love. There is never going to be a 'you and me Lucy'! I want you to leave know and never talk to me again." I shout point to the door as I told her to leave. Lucy looked at me like told her that Santa wasn't real, but she does as asked and leaves my room and house. Breathing a sigh of relieve I pick up the phone again.

"Santana? Did you hear that?" I ask nervous that she had hung up or not been able to hear.

"Yeah Berry I heard." She replies before hanging up the front, I look down at my mobile in disbelief. Was that is? I'd just proven my innocence and she was acting like the opposite had just happened. Throwing my phone on my bed in frustration I scream semi loudly. Again a knock at the door brings me back to reality.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood to explain. Can you please just leave me alone for now?" I say not even bothering to turn towards the door, I hear the door open and a few seconds later click shut. Huffing I spin on my heels. "Dad I said...Quinn!" I say running over to the beautiful blonde, after a moment's hesitation I throw my arm around my ex and clung to her.  
>"Not that I am complaining, but what are you going here?" I ask reluctantly pulling back and looking her in the eyes. She smiles back at me softly.<p>

"I was at Santana's house," she whispers looking me straight in the eyes; I can feel my eyes dramatically widen in realisation. "I heard everything. I am so sorry I didn't let you even everything on Friday but I was just so hurt. I'd heard you sing with that bitch and then I saw the kiss, I must of ran off before you pulled away." Quinn explains, pulling away from me fully and walking over to the bed.  
>"I was a fool, I know that. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I miss you so much, I love you." Quinn says her eyes filling with tears.<p>

"Of course I will forgive you silly. I love you so much, I'm just glad all of this is over now." I reply pulling Quinn back into a hug, I lean up and softly kiss her blonde lips. The lips I'd missed so much over the last few days.

* * *

><p>Chapter two. Happy ending my pretty people - H<p> 


End file.
